Commando (job)
as a Commando in Final Fantasy XIII.]] Commando is a job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series associated with Command Synergy Battle system. It is focused on dealing heavy damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Commando is a straightforward attacker with few command abilities. Its main purpose is to deal heavy damage to enemies, particularly when staggered, and most of its attacks slow the chain gauge's depletion. Many Commandos can launch staggered enemies, incapacitating them for the time being. Lightning's can use of both Attack and Ruin effectively, and she has access to all abilities except Adrenaline and Deathblow. She can attack both in close and long-range. Sazh's Blitz is the strongest, but he cannot launch enemies. Snow's full ATB skill is a Commando ability and he is a strong attacker, but lacks siphon abilities. Fang particularly majors in the role, learning all the abilities. While Hope lacks Strength and has slow casting animation speed as well as not learning Launch or Adrenaline, his high Magic still allows him to function as a Commando by dealing damage with Ruin and Ruinga, with him only requiring minimal investments to get Ruin. Vanille is also a weak Commando as she has low Strength and doesn't learn Blitz or Launch, although her high Magic can still use Ruin and Ruinga adequately. Cid Raines can use the Offensive Shift based on Commando, which grants him a powerful physical combination attack and Ruin, with him also gaining Ruinga and an increase in the aforementioned attack as his health dwindles. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando is a straightforward attacking role, and maintains the same abilities. Serah and Noel both start out with Commando, but only the latter specializes in it, with Serah learning siphon abilities rather than Noel's boosting abilities. There are also numerous Paradigm Pack monsters that serve as Commandos. Lightning in the Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess DLC scenario has a role based on the Commando called Paladin, which has all the skills available to Serah and Noel (apart from Meteor Javelin), with the addition of potentially inflicting status ailments when hitting a staggered enemy. Clearing the scenario nets Lightning's "Knight of Etro" version as a Paradigm Pack ally, who is possibly the best Paradigm Pack Commando. Snow acts like a Commando when he is a guest in the party, although he is a Sentinel when recruited as a Paradigm Pack ally. Caius Ballad can assume Commando role, getting Auto-Bravery and Auto-Faith. In this role, Caius focuses on devastating attacks (and debuffs via Eye of Bahamut), but he always telegraphs them with a fingersnap. As a Commando, Caius halves damage from physical attacks. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Although no longer having access to the Commando role, Lightning is still able to use many of the role's abilities. Noel appears as a boss, using some of the old Commando moves. Caius Ballad uses the Commando stance for powerful spells and sword attacks when fought as a boss. Fang also fights mostly like a Commando, although she can also use Ravager's elemental strikes. Final Fantasy XIV Though not a playable job, Lightning's battle style as a guest character in the FATEs of the special event Lightning Strikes uses Commando skills, including abilities with her Blazefire Saber's gun function and Ruin spells. This makes Commando one of the few battle styles exclusive for certain non-playable characters. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lightning's battle style includes the Commando role, which focuses on strong melee attacks and Ruin spells. Being in Commando role increases Lightning's ATK by 1. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Lightning uses several Commando abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' The characters use their Commando skills. Etymology Other languages Trivia *In ScrewAttack!'s One Minute Melee - Lightning vs Wonder Woman, Lightning uses the Commando role. fr:Attaquant Category:Recurring jobs